


Una cuna para el fantasma.#1

by Tobias_with_a_gun



Series: "Jokelandia y su maravilla de ciudad" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poltergeists, not yet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobias_with_a_gun/pseuds/Tobias_with_a_gun
Summary: David es un niño pequeño, a el siempre le gusto el comunicarse, habla español perfectamente y le gusta aprender ingles y otros idiomas, incluso idiomas que no son de habla, como el código morse, lenguaje de señas y así, todo era normal hasta que un un fantasma aparecio.
Relationships: not yet - Relationship
Series: "Jokelandia y su maravilla de ciudad" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783417





	Una cuna para el fantasma.#1

David tiene 14 años, es un niño pequeño que es incluso mas pequeño de lo que son los niños de su escuela, de pelo desordenado, medio largo que le llega a las orejas, uno podría ocultar un cuchillo de bolsillo (seria de pelo?)en la selva de pelo que este niño lleva. David siempre ha sido de los niños tímidos, no populares, sigue teniendo amigos, pero al cambiar de colegio no se alcanzan de nuevo, simplemente siguen su rumbo, como cualquier otra persona, David tiene aficiones, sueños, gustos.

A el le gusta comunicarse, a veces ayudar y los fideos con soya, es raro en un niño como el, porque normalmente más de la mitad de las personas no entenderían la mitad de las formas en las que el se comunica, esto sucede por un dicho muy usados por donde vive, en el barrio pobre de Standup, Jokelandia se dice que "nada es más peligroso que un adolescente rico en tiempo y pobre en dinero." y la verdad lo que hace no tener amigos con los que estar le recompensa en conocimientos, el aprendió morse mucho tiempo atrás, gracias a un tío que tiene, que explora el mundo. Ahora mismo debes de estar flipando, con lo grande que es el mundo, de seguro que piensas que su tío es un pringado, que va a estar recorriendo el kilómetro al rededor de Jokelandia, el a menudo lo olvida (o no lo quiere decir?) decir que es David, David Bookish, los especialistas de la exploración, de ahí es porque aprendió tanto el chiquillo, descendiente de la familia de exploradores tiene un legado muy vasto, aunque no pueda hablar de ello con cualquiera, a el le sigue gustando la idea de seguir con el trabajo familiar, tío Edmund se especializa en buscar información y todo eso, pero a David le gustaría hacer otra cosa, si le preguntaran, el diría incluso algo _épico,_ ¿porque porque solo saber si no puedes enseñar?, es un dilema que apunta a su tío indirectamente, porque a el seguidamente cuando le preguntan algo poco discreto simplemente o se encoje de hombros o dice que no puede decirlo, es extrañamente cotidiana la forma en la que lo hace.

Era un día normal, na, la cruda es que David había tenido un mal día, se cayo de un árbol, sus amigos no estaban por ahí, en dolor David empezó a caminar el pasto verde, hasta el cemento gris que lleva la pequeña enfermería, su cabeza daba vueltas, le dolían las piernas y pronto un unas gotas de carmesí cayeron al cemento, sin embargo llego a la enfermería, como siempre no había nadie, solo para ver que no había mucho que hacer, con permiso tomo una porción de algodón y alcohol, desinfecto su herida y le puso una bendita, no es como si hubiera mucho en la enfermería después de todo.

David cojeo hasta llegar a casa, yendo cuesta abajo, el entro a casa, mamá no esta en casa, no se le ve muy seguido, papá probablemente esté trabajando, David entra y se deja caer en el sillón,


End file.
